


Soft and tender – fast and strong…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Team 'Free Will' has an arragement but it needs some slight adjustments...





	Soft and tender – fast and strong…

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sexercise..., still waiting for Inspiration...
> 
> No beta, no native.... and another smut without real smut... (oO? I wonder why i don't get that full smut together??)

Soft and tender – fast and strong… SPN FF 04.03.2018

“ahm…no buddy…” Dean mentioned in a calming deep tone. Sam was smiling at that rare voice the dark blond was only using on really special occasions… He had that tone in their first night together and the memory was still amusing the younger one.  
Now his Brother was using that exact tone as he was talking to their Angel who had already started to undress in expectation of their normally ongoing routine.  
Some, they had established for just some months now, and which still felt a bit weird from time to time.  
Not on the Angels side though but by the Humans, although the Brothers were the ones whom had started this in the first place, even though by accident.

Castiel looked irritated, wondering if his service would not be of need anymore, but he stopped in his actions and waited attentively.  
Dean was scratching his neck, looking down, unsure how to start this.  
Once again Sam was amused about his grumpy older Brothers shyness. Which seemed quite ridiculous after what he had done, or allowed the Angel to do to him, to them…  
“Cass… We would like to try it differently this time if it is ok with you?”  
Sam stepped in, suddenly blushing and understanding what had Dean in trouble talking about it.

“Of course!” The Angel answered in his deep voice and without any kind of hesitation, even though he did not know what would be expected of him, but unable to reject his Humans Wishes/requests either way/anyway.

The Hunters looked at each other, unable to decide how to and who should move on.  
“Do you wish changing the arrangements?” Castiel offered after a moment of unusual silence from the Winchesters.  
“YEAH!” Dean eagerly hopped in, thankful for that fitting opener.  
“Yeah buddy, we would like, well not completely change it but…”  
”…We would like to expand it a bit.” Sam finished for both of them.

“…Do we just order him or…?” Dean needed to get Sam’s opinion in on that, completely overwhelmed on how to do this, what had been such a nice mind game this morning as the Hunters had discussed about Cass return and what to do afterwards…  
Sadly though Sam only shrugged his shoulders while their Angel was still waiting and watching the Humans with his seemingly emotionless interest.  
“I may offer a solution?” The blue eyed suddenly mentioned from his current position at the room door.  
He had started undressing again, much to the Winchester Brothers surprise.

\----------

“Well…that…” Dean couldn’t find the right words as their Angel was positioning himself at the Centre of Sam’s bed, sitting and waiting.  
Sometimes the Celestials complete missing understanding of the Human shame was something annoying, sometimes it was just funny, now it was all at ones plus embarrassing but it helped for what the Brothers had in mind.

\----------

Dean was completely captured by the way the Angel was reacting to any kind of physical attention the Humans were trying out.  
There was no restrain at it and Castiel often seemed surprised himself.  
While the dark blond was somehow completely fixed at the eyes for now, not getting enough of staring into them, being close and kiss and fondle and making out like a youngster he wasn’t anymore, Sam was more excited about the sounds he could get out of their Angel by working a bit more south.

\----------

The elder Hunter was locking eyes as he entered, oh so slowly, constantly watching to any signs of discomfort or pain, which Sam thought wouldn’t happen at all. He still saw their Ally as an Angel, somehow a fact his Brother often seemed to forget.  
But it was damn cute to see him acting that careful and attentive around the celestial being in that specific kind of situation.

Dean was tender, slow and all about soft sensations Sam recognized once more, not once did the dark blond talk to Castiel, only communicating in his moves and actions, with his eyes and lips, like the older Hunter was used to with his sexual partners, Sam knew very well.

The younger one on the other hand was questioning their dorky friend with words, asking for permission with every move. And Sam was far from slow and soft, sometimes even far from gentle, Dean knew. Watching as his Brother had his part.  
He was watching Castiel arching up, his gentle hands grabbing the sheets in a sudden, new body reaction that was overwhelming the Celestial Being.

Dean loved the slight blue glow that was showing when the Angel got moved by another deep, strong thrust, the dark blond had seen it with him before.  
The older Hunter loved the almost whimpered gasps leaving the slightly opened lips.  
He knew for himself that Sam was packed, that he knew very well what to do with it and that the dark haired was not a patient one in his sexual encounters.  
After Dean had opened their Friend, which felt more natural than he had expected, Sam had hurried to follow right after.

Another kiss to distract Castiel, calloused Hands entwined with those gentle ones that could still, kill that easily.  
Scratching nails on broad backs to get a hold of any kind. The search for skin contact between panting breaths... And the forceful rocking moves that had all of them shaking and the smallest Body between, beneath shuddering in arousal and overwhelming sensation as he got filled for the second time, his lips sealed and his former untouched entrance, fully locked, stretched to the current maximum…

The moment Sam’s moan filled the room as his milk did their own Angel, now marked and claimed by both humans.  
Just one last stroke from Deans experienced hand and the Vessel stiffened in it’s final spasm and orgasm, leaving a Celestial Warrior completely vulnerable and unprotected as he sprayed his load over Deans hand and his and Sam’s stomach while the Brothers shared a deep, desperate, heated kiss right above…  
And with this, the agreement was changed, and Castiel established as a bottom as well…

End…


End file.
